Glowing
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: As Shannon remained tight-lipped about the events of the day, Stella could almost see her façade beginning to crack. ShannonxStella ONESHOT


**_Inspired_ by HappyHereford's "Moments". HappyHereford created the prompts and I just made a short fic. Thanks for the letting me use the prompt. This fic lightly follows Numbers 21 and 25 from 'Moments'.**

**Since I have decided not to post anymore of The High Life this side of new years, I decided to upload some more oneshots of our favourite girls.**

* * *

"You're glowing," said Christian, as they casually drove along the busy highway.

Shannon was sitting in the front passenger seat of TR1, filling in for Lawson who was out sick. Stella was in the back seat and the moment Christian spoke, her eyes sought out Shannon to see if she was indeed glowing.

To see if it was obvious.

"What?" asked the Senior Sergeant, her face dropped.

"You're glowing."

"No, I'm not."

"Stel, back me up. Shannon's glowing isn't she?"

Stella chuckled in the back and listened to the light bickering in the front seat. Shannon was glowing. So was Stella but she was just better at hiding it; her uniform was covering the scratch marks up and down her back.

Shannon glared over her shoulder.

"I can't really tell from here."

Then the Samoan spoke over their comms.

"Hey guys, I think Shannon got laid last night."

"Christian, just focus on driving," ordered Shannon.

As she told the Constable to keep both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road, several comments came through their earpieces so loud that Stella had to pull hers out.

"What?"

"With who?"

"When?"

"Guys, can you just concentrate on work?"

"Got any photos?"

Most of the questions came from Leon's motor mouth, while Kerry just repeated hers about work. The team knew about Shannon's one year celibacy vow and, minus Stella, had quickly put bets on whether or not she would stick to it, and if she didn't who it was going to be with. They decided that if they were all wrong, the entire pool would go to Shannon.

No one had backed her up about sticking to it.

They also didn't put down Stella as the one she would have sex with.

Christian was smirking in the front seat, looking smug about his success at getting everyone fired up just a little with some gossip and rumour. Stella was still giggling in the back seat with a hand over her mouth as Leon continued to ask pervy questions.

"You know something Stel?" asked Christian.

"Nope. She would have told me."

Josh and Michael were finally able to form a coherent sentence and the Senior Sergeant spoke up.

"Hey, Shan, when did your vow finish?"

Rolling her eyes, she humoured him.

"Not yesterday, the day before."

"You definitely got laid," deadpanned Michael. "She hasn't denied it yet."

"I'm not going to answer any of you, because it's none of your business whether or not I had sex last night."

Laughter suddenly surrounded Shannon.

Courtesy of Stella, Josh found out about her celibacy vow seven months into her commitment. By the end of shift, everyone knew. Stella had promptly offered to make it up to her however she wanted, and told her of the bets that had been put down, and the rules.

Neither of them really understood how it happened, but three weeks later, they were dating. It might have had a little something to do with Stella kissing her in front of Leon and Christian when they were teasing her about it.

"You so got some last night."

"This is going to be a long day," sighed Shannon, thankful for the distraction of a minor car accident.

An hour later and their shift was going incredibly slow. The boys were still picking on and teasing Shannon about Christian's comment, and Shannon made Stella drive instead, ordering a coffee stop.

"Two sugars, thanks Christian."

"Same here, dude," agreed Stella as the islander removed himself from the car to get the coffee's, leaving the two girls to talk. "Oi, get some lunch, too!"

Stella settled back into her seat.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"About last night? No. You weren't kidding when you said you were going to devour someone," laughed Stella. "My back is going to be stinging for a week."

Shannon looked at her with humour and apology and lust filling her eyes.

"In a good way, of course."

"Of course," agreed Shannon. Christian was definitely taking his time.

"If we just tell them they'll stop teasing and you get a lot of money," suggested the brunette.

"But they won't stop teasing, Stel."

"They will after I kick them in the gonads," justifying her point sarcastically. As Shannon remained tight-lipped about the events of the day, Stella could almost see her façade beginning to crack. "At most, Leon's going to want photos."

That earned her a slight smile from Shannon. "If it all goes to hell, you had better be ready, willing and able to make up for it."

"Of course. Shall we start with Christian?" she asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat and nodding towards the Islander as he balanced three kebabs and three coffees in his hands.

"Nah, we'll do it all once. At the end of shift, so then we can just ignore them and go home," answered Shannon. The idea of telling everyone was giving her mixed emotions and she spent the time to eat her lunch in silence, thinking of how to break it to the team.

* * *

By the end of their shift, most of the team had quietened down about Shannon's not so non-existent sex life after a stern talking to from Kerry. It helped when the boss knew about their relationship. Everyone, including Lawson who had come in to finish some paperwork, was in the locker room talking about their plans for their weekend off.

Stella, who wasn't afraid to show some skin, was standing in front of her locker in nothing but her bra and jeans. It was difficult for Shannon not to look. Michael was being open about it.

"Who scratched your back up?" he asked, pulling on his shoes.

"My girlfriend."

His hand slipped at the mention of a girlfriend, one he didn't know about.

"At least someone in this team is getting laid," offered Christian.

"What you're not getting any?" asked Shannon.

"A bit of advice mate: never try and have sex with your pregnant wife when she's not in the mood. You'll be on the couch until the kid turns eighteen."

"So, do any of us know this girlfriend?" asked Michael. He wanted to know who his competition was.

Stella turned to face him just as she pulled her shirt over her head. Her eyes then flickered to Shannon. "You all know her."

"Well? Who is it?"

"Shannon."

The boys laughed until Shannon told them to cough up the betting money they had put down about her not finishing. Reluctantly, they handed over an envelope with just over four hundred dollars in cash.

Shannon moved to stand next to Stella and counted her winnings. Then she turned and kissed Stella in front of everyone, leaving them standing there as they walked out hand in hand. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a blunt knife, or just Christian.

"Told ya so! She had sex!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Shannon/Stella one shot by wicked-nachos-09 productions, produced with HappyHereford.**

**Will upload some more oneshots soon**


End file.
